Hug Your Honey
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Silly piece of fluff, hopefully a monthly series set during an unusual holiday. January 6 is Cuddle Up Day according to one site. Let's see what transpires between our favorite couple.


Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own them; they belong to the esteemed JE. We thank her for letting us play with her wonderful characters.

Author's Note: Ok, this is just a silly little story. I hope someone gets a smile from it. This is the first of hopefully a series of monthly one shots set during an usual holiday. Now, there are many unusual holidays out there and multiple sites that offer a listing. Please check them out and write your own.

**Spoilers for Top Secret 21**

* * *

><p>January 6, 2015 Cuddle Up Day<p>

Per the website Holiday Insight: Cuddle Up Day is an opportunity to snuggle up to someone on a cold winters' day or night. Chances are it's cold outside. So, cozy up to a special someone, and enjoy the warmth and love. This day is enjoyed by both young and old.

Of course, you do not have to cuddle up with someone...

-Cuddling up in your easy chair is a great idea.

-Cuddling up to a pet is rewarding.

-Cuddling up to a stuffed animal is quite secure and comforting.

-Cuddling up with a good book is enjoyable.

-Cuddling up by the fireside is warm and cozy.

But, nothing will beat cuddling up with a special someone.

* * *

><p>I'm Stephanie Plum and currently in the off phase of my on-againoff-again relationship with Trenton Homicide Detective Joe Morelli. It seems Joe has once again taken exception to my job and my relationship with Ranger. Ranger, AKA Ricardo Carlos Manoso or Batman, is a fellow bounty hunter. Not only is he a bounty hunter but he's the managing partner of Rangeman one of the top security companies in the country. Ranger is a former Army Ranger who also served in Special Forces; he has a skill set that makes Rambo envious. I helped Ranger after Vlatko tried to kill him by having polonium released in his building. Vlatko took me hostage and was going to kill me but Ranger plucked him out of the air and sent him sailing out of the upper floor of a parking structure in Atlantic City. The Feds willingly bought the story of suicide because he didn't want to face Ranger. Vlatko was on a visa as part of the Russian government and it would've caused an international incident. Poor Ranger was showering when Grandma Mazur walked in on him and was able to cross seeing him naked off her bucket list. Surprisingly, she hasn't bragged about it and hasn't said anything to me. I'm a little frightened of what she's plotting next.

Joe and I had a huge fight when he found out I was there when the Vlatko thing went down and because I spent the night in Atlantic City with Ranger. Sure we slept in the same bed but we didn't have sex again. I mean I had spent the prior night with Joe, it seems he has me in the same category as Joyce. Whatever. Since then I've been thinking about what Ranger said, that he's thought about marrying me or at least sharing his closet. I didn't take it seriously at the time but Ranger doesn't say things he doesn't mean. There are a lot of things he's said that would indicate he isn't interested in more than a night with me but Hawaii was more than a night. It was a week of bliss.

I have an idea and if it works I'll have the relationship I always wanted with Ranger. I've got Ella and Tank to assist. It wasn't easy but once Tank admitted Ranger is happier when I'm around and not beating the crap out of the guys on the mats he came around to my way of thinking. I'm launching my plot, I mean plan, on Cuddle Up Day. I know most people don't think of cuddling up with Ranger but he's got this cuddling thing down; we did a lot of cuddling between bouts of sex in Hawaii. I've finally realized how much I love him.

I pulled into the Rangeman garage on Monday night and climbed out of my latest vehicle, of course borrowed from Ranger, a 2015 Volkswagen Tiguan. It's a really nice vehicle and not as expensive as the Porsche or Mercedes he's given me in the past. It's lasted longer than most, after three months it hasn't been blown up. A Christmas Miracle for sure. I pulled out an overnight bag along with Rex and made my way to the elevator. I made my way to Ranger's apartment and saw Ella had outdone herself. She had a cashmere throw on the back of the couch for cuddling and a fire going in the gas fireplace. Dinner smelled divine, I lifted the cover off the crockpot and saw it was a chicken stew with a basket of homemade bread. I saw a custard cup filled with herb butter and a covered dish I knew held Ranger's favorite dessert, Cuban Rice Pudding. Ella had been able to obtain his Grandmother Rosa's recipe. I was very excited about my plans. Tank had arranged for Ranger to be offline tomorrow and no one was to call him.

I heard the door open and keys land in the silver plate. I watched the man I loved more than anything walk into the kitchen and see Rex sitting on his counter. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow in question. "Welcome home," I said as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. After he broke the kiss I said "Let's eat the wonderful meal Ella has left for us."

Ranger was quiet as usual watching me eat and once we had both finished I cleared the dishes away, rinsing them before placing them in the dishwasher. I brought out the dessert and placed the dish in front of him and he raised that damn eyebrow again. I lifted the cover and saw him show surprise. "Someone has been telling tales again" he stated.

"A little birdy told me it was your favorite and Ella was able to get your grandmother's recipe. You have to have some or you'll hurt her feelings."

He gave me a genuine smile before pulling me close and placing a kiss above my ear saying "Thank you Babe. I appreciate the effort."

We shared the dish of rice pudding and I placed everything in the dishwasher. We finished our wine in front of the fireplace talking about our day while listening to soft jazz music. It was a wonderful, quiet night. I fell asleep in his arms. I awoke to Ranger carrying me to bed but fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke in Ranger's arms feeling warm, safe and loved. I heard Ranger whisper in my ear, "Babe have you been conspiring with my men?"

"Ummm… yeah"

"Babe, there's a guard at the door keeping me in."

I giggled, I love that Tank. "Well, I didn't ask for that. Today is Cuddle Up Day and I thought we could spend the day in bed. I'm sure we can find something to do and keep the cuddling part of the day as well. What do you think?"

"Babe" was all he said before he began kissing me. It turned out to be a day of more than cuddling and hopefully the start of our relationship. I'll have to find more of these holidays and get the guys to help. Wonder what we can find next month?

* * *

><p>Ok ladies, now tell me you wouldn't want to spend the day cuddling with Ranger among other things...<p> 


End file.
